Whose Line Is It Anyway?
by peroxwhygen
Summary: Four of the Dead (Tony, Jack, Roman, and Abe) are bored. So they decide to play WLIIA? Hey, the Dead have to be amused too.


Whose Line Is It Anyway?  
  
Summary: Four of the Dead (Tony, Jack, Roman, and Abe) are bored. So they decide to play WLIIA? Hey, the Dead have to be amused too.  
  
A/N Well, I was bored. Oh, and I apologise for writing this the way I do, but it's easier for me too keep track of it. and anything between these: are actions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


* * *

  
Tony: laying on his back in the Gateway of the Dead. I'm bored. And dead. And bored. And dead. And  
  


* * *

  
Roman, Jack, and Abe: SHUT UP DIMERA!  
  
Roman: And anyway, Abe's been here longer, and he's boreder and deader than the rest of us.  
  
Tony: Sowwy Abe.  
  
Abe: It's alright. We'll find something to do.  
  
Jack: well, why don't we play Whose Line Is It Anyway?  
  
Roman, Tony, and Abe: all stare at John like he's a One Eyed One Horned Flying Purple People Eater  
  
Jack: Sorry.  
  
Roman: Well, it IS something to do.  
  
Tony and Abe: YAY!  
  
Jack: taps on the computer screen Author-type lady? Will you be our host until the reviewers vote for our permanent host?  
  
Peroxwhy?gen: Sure. I've got nothing better to do.  
  
Everyone: magically appears on the Whose Line Is It Anyway? set  
  
Peroxwhy?gen: up in the audience Ooookaaay. clears throat Welcome everybody, to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Our contestants are: Roman, Tony, Abe, and Jack. I'm your host Peroxwhy?gen. makes he way to her chair and sits down This is the gameshow where the points don't matter and everything is made up. Let's get to our first game, which is "Props".  
  
Tony, Roman, Abe, and Jack: takes their places after they are given their props  
  
Peroxwhy?gen: We'll start with Tony and Roman.  
  
Tony: is laying on the ground tangled in their prop, and large tnagle of string AAAH! OCTOPUS! BAYWATCH, SAVE ME!  
  
Roman: is at the very back of the set, running in slow motion  
  
buzzer  
  
Abe: sitting on the ground sucking his thumb and holding their prop, which resembles a large lollipop Goo-goo.  
  
Jack: Aw, who's a good baby?!  
  
Abe: smacks Jack on the head with the prop  
  
Jack: Bad baby!  
  
Buzzer  
  
Roman: is wearing their prop on his head  
  
Tony: is acting like he's styling the prop So, anyway, I told LaTisha that is she's going to mess with MY man I'll kick her ass.  
  
Roman: Mm-hmm. acts like he's thumbing through a magazine  
  
buzzer  
  
Jack: weilding thier prop like a sword I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Abe: rolls his eyes and walks off  
  
buzzer buzzer buzzer buzzer  
  
Peroxwhy?gen: Enough. 1,000,000 points to Marlena, that is, if she kills Belle.  
  
Audience: boos  
  
Peroxwhy?gen: But Belle's annoying! Anyway, let's go onto our next game, called "Let's Make a Date" for everybody. hands envelopes to Roman, Tony and Jack Abe, you're on a dating sow, but the only choices you have are these three, who have been given different personalities or traits, and Abe has to guess who they are. Take it away, Abe.  
  
Abe: in feminine voice Hello gentlemrn. Contestant Number One, I like curling up next to the fire with a good book. What do YOU like?  
  
Jack "Chipmunk who gets scared and turns radioactive whenever he is asked a question": AAAAAHHHH! chatters and squeaks snarls and bites at Roman  
  
Abe: Ookay. Contestant Number Two: My favorite drink is anything alcoholic, what's yours?  
  
Roman "German ballet dancer with glass bones and paper skin": Vell, I like anything, as long as I can dance! dances around, trips, falls, and imitates the sound of glass breaking and paper tearing  
  
Abe: I want my mommy. Contestant Number Three, are you sane?  
  
Tony "Nemesis from Resident Evil 3": S.T.A.R.S. grabs Abe with his right hand and chokeslams him  
  
buzzer  
  
Peroxwhy?gen: Abe, who are they?  
  
Abe: OK, Jack is... a squirrel?  
  
Peroxwhy?gen: Close enough, they're all rodents.  
  
Abe: Roman is one very high German.  
  
Peroxwhy?gen: You got the German parts. He is a German ballet dancer with glass bones and paper skin. And my favorite, Tony?  
  
Abe: He is.... I have no clue.  
  
Peroxwhy?gen: Nemesis from Resident Evil 3. 1,000 points to everyone, but Tony. Tony, Nemesis is LEFT handed, not right.  
  
Tony: Sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


* * *

  
A/N OK, you're choices for the host is any of the dead that are not in the show already or one of you. 


End file.
